


【帝韦伯】纪念日合集

by Protein



Category: Fate/Zero
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:35:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24623293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Protein/pseuds/Protein
Summary: 各种纪念日合集
Relationships: Iskandar | Rider/Waver Velvet
Kudos: 28





	1. 69日纪念

“太大了。”韦伯这样想着，他努力张开自己的嘴，却也只能勉强地含住前端，硕大的龟头塞满他的口腔，前庭分泌出透明的湿液，腥咸。他皱着眉用舌尖扫去湿液，灵巧地在马眼四周打了几个圈，他能感受大握着他大腿根的手明显地握紧了一些。他现在无法看到伊斯坎达尔的脸，毕竟现在的他趴在男人的身上，正对着硕大的阴茎，但他能明确地感受到男人的鼻息，喷洒在他的私处，变得急促了一些。这让韦伯多少有了些成就感，毕竟在性事上他总是被动地承受，鲜少地能够如此明晰地感受到，伊斯坎达尔正因他的举动而变得燥热。  
这不过是一次兴致使然的玩乐，伊斯坎达尔提起要为他口交，他红着脸有些羞怯地抿紧双唇，随后便成了现在的景象。  
韦伯松开口，揉了揉因长时间张开而泛酸的嘴，嘴角还有稍许涎液，但眼下他也无暇计较这些。因为伊斯坎达尔的，炽热的口腔正包裹着他的阴茎，舌包裹着柱身，富有节奏地吮吸，几乎要叫他立刻射出来。他忍不住颤抖，发出一声呢喃。  
韦伯改为去亲吻硕大的阴茎，浅薄的唇沿着分明的经络，一寸寸地向下舔吻，配合着手的撸动，让那肿胀硬挺的阴茎像是又胀大了一圈。与此同时，包裹着阴茎的口腔短暂地松开了那里，离开了柔软体贴的照料，阴茎硬得发疼让韦伯忍不住扭了扭腰。而回应他的是一击不轻不重的抽打，落在他的臀上震起几个浪花，“小子，别心急。”伊斯坎达尔悠然自得地说道，仿佛此刻那亲吻着他阴茎的嘴如隔靴搔痒。  
大概是被伊斯坎达尔所表现的游刃有余气到，韦伯撇了撇嘴，将脸颊边的短发别到耳后，伸出舌尖挑起藏在赤色耻毛里的一颗阴囊，那味道说不上友好，带着浓烈的属于伊斯坎达尔的气息，当韦伯将整颗含入口中，并将另一颗托在手上揉搓时，他满意地听到，身下的男人发出满足的叹息。而自己的阴囊也被男人含入口中，肥厚的舌扫过敏感的皮肤，挑动着脆弱的神经束，湿热的触感太过明晰，而男人的大手紧握着他的阴茎，粗糙带茧的手掌磨蹭着柱身，拇指摁压着冠状沟，指甲侧边的皮肤刮蹭着龟头，不同的刺激同时传递给韦伯让他颤抖着，几乎要松开含着阴囊的嘴。  
韦伯总是不满意伊斯坎达尔在性事上的驾轻就熟，仿佛自己不过是他床笫之幻中无足轻重的配角。即便眼前的男人不过是暂时获得了肉体的灵魂，而自己从严格意义上来讲眼下应当是这个灵魂的主人。这种地位的倒置让韦伯不安，却不得不承认，自己的身心正不断地被这个强悍的灵魂所征服。  
他的片刻分神被伊斯坎达尔抓个正着，男人的牙齿轻轻地刮蹭柔软的阴囊，一瞬间如电流般的痛感便让韦伯大叫出声。“小子，走神可不是个好习惯。”伊斯坎达尔松开了口，有些好笑地看着身上的人吃痛地一下子说不上话来。  
但很快伊斯坎达尔又去亲吻那两颗敏感的阴囊，刚才的教训不过是小小的惩戒，他可不想将随后酣畅淋漓的性事破坏。他感受到身上的人逐渐软化下来，享受着性快感的刺激，他从最初的抗拒到现在的享受，甚至变得逐渐擅于此道。韦伯重新含着龟头，不过这回他将自己的喉咙放松，使得那大得惊人得阴茎进得更深，异物压迫喉咙的不适感逼得他眼角泛起泪光，却不服输地继续深入，而伊斯坎达尔也被这突如其来的深喉绞着龟头，富有弹性的肉壁包裹着他的阴茎，不断地给予着最直接的性刺激。  
大手掰开了臀缝，露出粉色的穴，伊斯坎达尔用拇指小心地撑开那里，身上的人不安地扭动着想要躲开，可已经被大手钳制住动作的韦伯早已经无从躲避，况且他的欲求早已被彻底唤起。手指侃侃进入一节，穴肉紧得像是无法再进入更多，伊斯坎达尔在此事上极富耐心，他温柔地摁压每一道褶皱。  
被异物进入的触感让韦伯紧张，即便这并非他第一次被如此对待，起初是几乎要支离破碎的痛苦，但随后便是无法抵挡的欢愉。魔术师的生活使他无暇顾及快乐与幸福，却全在伊斯坎达尔的身上得到了答案，他如深海中的溺水者被人所救，却未曾想到会跌入另一个情欲的深渊。  
韦伯感受到有什么远比手指柔软的东西探入了他的穴内，当他意识到那是伊斯坎达尔的舌头时，羞愧得几乎要立刻逃走。可男人的手一直紧握着他的腿，让他一寸也不能离开，而他口中，伊斯坎达尔的阴茎早已经硬得发烫，清夜不断从马眼中流淌而出，这回无论韦伯再怎么努力地舔舐也无法缓解，舌苔来回撩拨着发烫的龟头，那里已经变成深红色，可怖的筋络盘踞着柱身，被侵犯的口腔模仿着性交的动作让阴茎来回抽插，甚至发出响亮的水泽声。而这一切都无法缓解被舔穴带来的羞耻感，柔软却有力的舌顶开了他紧闭的肠肉，加上唾液的作用让那里变得湿润，舌尖向上挑起顶着软肉，向下压又蹭过敏感处。  
“rider，不要，不要舔，好奇怪...”韦伯被搅得近乎要达到高潮，他能感到自己的阴茎被伊斯坎达尔用手握住，不断地撸动，前后一同的刺激带给他的快感使他接近崩溃，只能期期艾艾地出声，未曾想过这样软绵的声音只能勾起男人更强的征服欲。  
舌离开后便是两根手指同时进入的满足感，粗糙的手指不由分说地进入还未来得及闭合的穴肉，这个尺寸对韦伯来说已是勉强，但想到随后要进入的是眼前这根无法单手握住的阳具，他的身体却从害怕转而变得兴奋。  
“小子，别停下。”他又被打了击屁股，伊斯坎达尔说着提醒韦伯继续，可是被指奸的快感已经让他摇摇欲坠，细长的手指一边撸着阴茎，而小嘴凑在一旁试图继续亲吻却因情欲带来的快感而漏出呻吟，断断续续地呼唤着他的称号，带着哽咽的哭腔和细碎的喘息，伊斯坎达尔知道他的御主已经快到极限，指尖反复磨蹭着敏感带，舌头则舔过会阴处，滑向阴囊，重新将硬挺的阴茎包裹。  
他的猎物，那美丽的幼鹿，将白浊的精液射了出来，在他的口腔里，韦伯的身体在不断地颤抖，细瘦的腰软了下来靠在他的胸口，而白皙的臀部则因为被他托举着依然高高翘起。如此充分的体液的交换彻底得激活了魔术回路，以魔力为食的从者魇足地将精液吞吃入腹，甚至不忘舔过嘴角将每一滴都纳入口中。  
而这些都还无法彻底满足英灵，他肿胀的阴茎早已经急不可耐，想要进入肉穴里被肠肉整个包裹。前几次的经验告诉伊斯坎达尔他的御主不过是个口是心非的小骗子，终将会将他全部接纳，只需要一些循循善诱。

韦伯趴在床铺上，他不知为何情况已经变成如此，高潮后的晃神让他成了伊斯坎达尔身下的鱼肉，任由男人予取予求。他的臀已经被那双有力的大手拖着，臀缝掰开露出湿软的穴口，肿胀的阴茎侵入穴内，湿热的肠壁带着吸力将它一寸寸地往里吞吃。韦伯将脑袋埋在枕头下，仿佛这样就不会被伊斯坎达尔听到自己的呻吟，亦不会被看到那泛红的耳朵。男人却没给他过多的时间躲避，当整个阴茎进入他的体内，似乎要被顶穿的错觉叫他哭喊出声，而伊斯坎达尔也在此时将韦伯从枕头里捞了出来，带着他的身体直立起上半身。  
祖母绿的眼睛被泪水占据，抽噎着嘴里呼喊着“rider”的双音节，断断续续如不完整的咒语。伊斯坎达尔将那粉嫩的小脸掰向自己，落下吻，含住颤抖的唇。同时身下的抽插也同时开始，硬挺的阴茎大开大合地肏开柔软的后穴，充分润滑的穴肉吸附着每一寸肌肤。这和方才的口交完全不同，强烈的刺激即便是伊斯坎达尔也难以做到完全自持。  
男人的额角渗出细密的汗水，顺着脸颊滚落，而他怀里的人紧闭着双眼，泪水甚至要在锁骨的凹陷处积起一汪泉水。“小子，你吸得真紧，”伊斯坎达尔凑在韦伯的耳边，那低沉的嗓音挑逗着未成熟的人，“就那么喜欢吗？”言语的调戏对于羞涩内敛的韦伯而言有着更大的作用，只是几句话便让他的身体僵硬，而敏感的肉穴更是抽动着将伊斯坎达尔的阴茎包裹得更紧。  
凭借着重力和略带粗暴的拉拽，阴茎进得极深，硕大的龟头一下下碾过韦伯的前列腺，无以伦比的性快感快要将他瓦解，而他也如伊斯坎达尔所想的，沉溺于此，却不敢开口。  
刚射过的阴茎再次硬了起来，直立的身体难以掩饰他的身体正变得淫荡不堪，韦伯不敢去看自己的身体却听到伊斯坎达尔在他耳边轻笑出声，还未来得及辩驳那只大手再次握住他的前端，却没有他所期待的。韦伯的身体不由自主地扭动起来，带着难耐的不满。“小子，你得等等余。”说着伊斯坎达尔加快了肏弄的频率，肉穴被蹂躏的软烂，已经包裹着阴茎反复进出，外翻的媚肉在阴茎进入时殷切地吸收，内里的肠肉展现着最为热烈的欢迎。  
“不行，真的，要射了...”韦伯发出难耐的哭喊，被阴茎蹂躏的肠肉不住地颤抖，而前端早已不断地分泌着前列腺液，像是下一刻便要吐出精液来。伊斯坎达尔的大手控制住他的精关，拇指堵上马眼。被控制的人变得更加躁动，不住地扭动着腰肢又因不得要领地撞向敏感带而失去力气。  
“别心急。”伊斯坎达尔在他的耳边低语，像是安慰却又像是另一种蛊惑，男人说得平稳可身下的动作却变得更加猛烈，不断地往最深处顶，柔软的穴心被顶得无法闭合，被不断刺激的敏感处已经发麻，穴口更是如同失去知觉。  
快感不断积累让韦伯完全失控，眼泪已经不断地下落，涎液不住地往下流淌，身上密布着汗水，而被堵着的马眼还是断断续续地流出清亮的前庭液。情热将他的理智蒸发，身体叫嚣着更多刺激，开始迎合伊斯坎达尔的动作。  
“哈，rider...还要...”若是清醒时他死也说不出这样的话来，可是现在被性欲支配的人断断续续地呼喊着伊斯坎达尔，而作为回应，身下的撞击声变得愈来愈响，频率也不断加快。呜咽呻吟跟着变了调，伊斯坎达尔最后吻住那张被吻的红肿的嘴，将所有的甜美都要全部吞下，与此同时达到顶峰的男人将精液射入韦伯的体内。  
当魔术师的身体在获得英灵精液的一瞬间整个魔术回路都被激活，他的体温变得更高身体也跟着开始颤抖，控制他精关的手改为不断撸动他已经肿得艳红的阴茎，熟练的套弄使被锁在里面的精液喷涌而出，溅在被染成粉红的身上。  
伊斯坎达尔自然不会浪费这些可贵的食物，厚实的舌头舔过细嫩肌肤，将那些包含着魔力的液体吞吃入腹，而韦伯在强烈的刺激过后泛起一丝倦意，靠着伊斯坎达尔便睡了过去。


	2. 圣诞夜情人

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 圣诞糖

圣诞夜情人  
你很难想象伊斯坎达尔这样的圣诞老人，他有着红色的头发和红色的胡须没有和蔼苍老的笑脸，原本应是肚腩的腹部是结实分明的腹肌，高大的强壮的身体足以举起一切重物。而那牵引的麋鹿也变成了强壮的公牛，雪橇成了强悍战车，所过之处不是驼铃声和雪花，而是电闪雷鸣。但他确实是圣诞老人，他的工作就是在每年平安夜将礼物送给每一个未成年的孩子，一年一次，由他亲自将礼物在12点的钟声响起的前一秒送到床头的袜子里。  
你一定会好奇他如何在同一时间做到这些，但这是普通人的思维，在神秘的世界里一切皆有可能。伊斯坎达尔是个圣诞老人又是个魔术师，他们与普通人共享着这个世界，同时也过着普通人不甚了解的生活。  
韦伯.维尔维特，伊斯坎达尔第一次见到他时他还是个婴儿，躺在摇篮里甚至不知道有一个男人在这一瞬间进入了自己的房间。每年的圣诞夜伊斯坎达尔都会光临他的卧室，就像他光临每一个孩子的卧室一样，直到名为韦伯的少年长到19岁，他早已经过了相信圣诞老人的年纪，可他每年依旧会收到圣诞礼物，少年不知道这份礼物来自谁，毕竟他的父母早已离去而他独自一人租住在伦敦逼仄的小公寓里。  
少年守着12点的钟声，正襟危坐于自己的卧室，在那一秒之间他抓到了伊斯坎达尔。“嘿小子。”伊斯坎达尔笑了起来，很少有人会真的看到他，一秒的瞬间对于人类来说太容易错过，而那些少部分看到他的孩子也会在下一秒以为那不过是前一秒的幻觉。但韦伯做到了，他看到一个强壮如熊的男人背着一个硕大的袋子出现在他的房间里，毫无防备的圣诞老人轻易地踏进了简易礼装所构筑的陷阱里。伴随着12点钟声的敲响伊斯坎达尔被眼前这个小子的逮了个正着。  
伊斯坎达尔挠了挠脑袋，想说些什么最后却只是掏出准备好的礼物，“圣诞快乐，小子。”  
而韦伯，大概从未想到事情竟会如此顺利，他看着眼前的男人呆愣了几秒，甚至听话地接过了男人递上来的礼物，“你真的是圣诞老人？”  
“确实。”伊斯坎达尔揉了揉眼前少年的头发，黑色的齐耳短发被他的大手揉得乱作一团，瘦小的身体左摇右摆。“不过余也没想到会被人捉到。”男人摸着自己红色的须髯思索了片刻后又朗声大笑起来。  
“啊，别摇了！”少年不满地抱怨道，但他完全无法脱离男人的控制。伊斯坎达尔松开手，只见眼前的小子双手抱臂，一副警惕的样子，“就算你真的是圣诞老人，我也已经19岁了。”  
“你看，英国不是20岁才算成年的吗？”伊斯坎达尔笑了起来，露出雪白的牙齿。  
“就因为这个？”韦伯歪着头，眼前的男人和传说种的圣诞老人相去甚远，火红的头发和红玉似的眼睛甚至比那一身红袄子更加耀眼。

“哟，小子。”这是第二年的圣诞夜，同样是距离12点钟声响起的前一秒，“圣诞快乐。”  
韦伯从伊斯坎达尔的手上接过他的礼物，红发的男人像去年一样揉了揉他的黑色发，它们相较于去年稍长了一些。  
“圣诞夜就没有别的安排吗？你好歹也是个成年人了吧。”男人问道，  
“我可没功夫把时间浪费在那些低级趣味的事情上。”韦伯撇了撇嘴，但他还是满心欢喜地去拆那花花绿绿的包装纸，去年的礼物是一本绝版的旧书，他找了遍了二手书店也没有找到。  
“还在看那些书吗？你这样可是会一辈子做个处男的。”伊斯坎达尔巨大的身体坐在单人床上，木质床板发出吱嘎声响。他看到被拆开的包装纸里包着自己亲手包进去的礼。  
“哈？”男人的话让20岁的年轻人涨红了脸，“你才一辈子是处男。”他反驳道，却没有任何底气。  
伊斯坎达尔大笑了起来，使劲揉了揉那头黑发，瘦小的人被他晃得只能大叫着抗议，却根本无法反抗男人的动作。

“我说，我可已经21岁了。”韦伯从伊斯坎达尔的手里接过礼物。  
“所以这是余自费的。”伊斯坎达尔笑着回答道，“圣诞快乐小子。”  
韦伯嘟着嘴坐在单人床上拆开了礼物，“为什么你总是能知道我想要什么？”他举起手里的礼物问道。  
“因为余是圣诞老人啊。”伊斯坎达尔笑了起来，“成年人的生活如何？”  
“没什么，不过是被柠檬头欺负得更惨了而已。”韦伯将礼物放在床头，他的头发已经长到了肩膀，看起来顺滑如绸缎一般。“还有就是发现跟天才比起来，自己真的只是个平庸之辈罢了。”说着他从床上起来，黑色的长发遮挡住了他瘦削脸庞，让伊斯坎达尔觉得小子或许比几年前更瘦了。修长的手指夹着一支烟，他甚至不知道对方是什么时候学会的。  
“小子，别灰心啊，至少你抓住过圣诞老人啊。”伊斯坎达尔拍了下单薄的后背，力道之大让青年险些被呛到。  
“那不过是最简单的方法，下策中的下策，而且也是你当时太不小心了。”韦伯撇了撇嘴，他打掉了伊斯坎达尔搭在他肩上的手。  
“通过下策获得成功可比用通过上策成功难得多，”伊斯坎达尔毫不介意地重新搭了上去，凑在韦伯的面前“你可是相当厉害呢。”男人说罢露出了爽朗的笑容。   
伊斯坎达尔的话在韦伯看来更像是一种安慰，天才与常人的差距让他在钟塔里备受苦吃，但他坚信自己一定要从那讨人厌的肯尼斯教授手下顺利毕业。

当伊斯坎达尔意识到名为韦伯.维尔维特的少年已经长成动人的青年人时，他们已经这样一起渡过了好几个圣诞夜，青年人的头发已经长到腰际，手里的烟已经换成了雪茄。现在他是钟塔里的明星教授，繁忙的事务让他的脸上早早爬出了细纹。  
“今年没有圣诞礼物了吗？”青年看着准时出现的伊斯坎达尔，男人还是穿着那身红色的圣诞老人服。  
高大的男人挠了挠那头红色的短发，只见年轻的教授穿着得体的西装含笑着坐在书桌前，他灰绿色的眼睛就像春日的湖泊，“余以为你已经不再想要礼物了。”伊斯坎达尔说道，也看见青年的脸上染着红晕。  
“红酒还是威士忌？”青年人岔开了话题，转过头去让长发挡住自己的羞怯。  
“韦伯。”  
“嗯？”  
“圣诞快乐。”


	3. 圣诞情人梦

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 突发圣诞车٩(˃̶͈̀௰˂̶͈́)و  
> 包含圣诞韦伯脐橙麋鹿等多种口味

迦勒底到了圣诞期间总是会出现怪事，灵基不稳倒像是再寻常不过的事情。事情发生的时候埃尔梅罗二世刚从训练室走出来，连续多日的加班让他眼下的淤青和眉头的皱纹更加严重了几分。他没好气地叼着口中的雪茄，在藤丸面前抱怨着连日无休带来的身体疲劳。当他正准备以此为由告假几日时他的身子却突然间缩小了一截，原以为自己眼花的藤丸揉了揉眼睛，却发现原本需要抬头看的年长者缩到了与自己差不多高的样子，那头黑色的长发只是及肩的长短，眉宇间的皱纹也全然消失不见，苍白的脸上透露出几分稚嫩而灰绿色的眼睛里没有了平日的阴霾，一时间让人觉得眼前的教师不过是个邻家的少年。  
还未反应过来的藤丸刚想询问对方是否有感到不适，却听到埃尔梅罗二世尖叫着将身体整个裹进披风里。“F**k，这算是什么低级趣味？”君主的粗口说得还算熟练让藤丸相信他应该没有大碍。  
黑发的少年回想起刚才撇到的光景，虽说迦勒底之前的圣诞英灵都是女性，但让年轻的君主穿上如此露骨的服饰还是有些太过刺激，经历了诸多人理修复危及关头的御主咳嗽了两声以缓解尴尬，“不如我先让达芬奇亲来帮您检查下身体情况？”  
“不，不用了。”君主当机立断地拒绝了少年的提议，若是被那如天使般的恶魔看到大概自己的胃会彻底坏死吧，“我想回去休息下就没事了。”还未等藤丸梵音过来便像是猫一般地溜走了。

躲回寝室的君主惊魂未定地打开披风偷偷看了眼自己身上的衣物，抹胸款的上衣与脖间的金色铃铛暂且不说，那短到勉强包裹住臀部的短裙也算不上是罪大恶极，而最可恨的便是裙子下方的内里也被贴心地更换成了丁字裤，若不是迦勒底的暖气供应充足作为拟似从者现界的君主或许要打上好几个喷嚏。  
而正当君主打算找些衣物来遮挡这身意外时寝室的门却被打开了。  
“小子，来玩新出的游戏吧！”这样说着的伊斯坎达尔自顾自地走了进来，大汉驾轻就熟地坐在沙发上，君主还未来得及反应便被一把抱到了腿上坐下就如同他们每次一同玩游戏时的样子。然而这时的君主却无法安稳地坐在rider的怀里，仿佛会被火焰烫伤一般地君主跳了起来试图与男人保持一段距离。而君王也在这时发现了对方的不同，原本修长的身形像是缩回了19岁时的模样，及肩的长发挡不住还透着稚气的脸庞。  
“小子，让余看看。”难得地男人拿出君王的态度来，像是命令般让自己的臣下只得顺从。  
埃尔梅罗二世涨红着脸将披风打开露出那让他羞耻得几乎要自尽的打扮。裸露在空气里的肌肤激起一层鸡皮，而君王没有说话，那双赤红的眼睛只是一直看着眼前的人，漫长的沉默对于埃尔梅罗二世宛如拷打。  
“我说...rider...”青年人的声音里带着无措与羞涩。  
“哦小子，这不是很不错嘛。”大汉一边摸着下巴一边细细打量起眼前的人来，他的笑容足以证明对眼前的光景颇为满意。  
“哪里不错了？！”他不满地反问道，却又不敢回应对方的目光将头撇开黑色的头发下是羞红了的耳尖。披风下的风景随着他的动作摇曳着，让人忍不住多看上两眼，光洁的腿和纤细的腰身被猩红的披风衬托得如雪般白皙。  
“余就觉得很不错。”大汉笑着回答道，一把揽住了青年的腰顺势将人扛到了自己的肩上，大手拖着稍有肉感的臀部，像是不经意地掐了几下后略带担忧地问道，“小子你有在好好吃饭吧？”  
“放我下来啊，笨蛋！”被抱起来的青年人气恼地用拳头捶打着男人宽阔的后背，但那力度在伊斯坎达尔看来更像是小猫的挠痒。

伊斯坎达尔对埃尔梅罗二世灵基变化一事看起来颇为愉快，他甚至忍不住哼起Jingle Bell的小调来。他在宿舍那张并不算宽敞的双人床上坐下，而埃尔梅罗二世则跨坐在伊斯坎达尔的大腿上，年轻的君主带着几分拘谨，面前的君王意图明显叫君主连拒绝的借口也找不到。  
向来任意妄为的王者不知从哪儿掏出一个带着鹿角的头饰来戴在了自己的头上，“虽说是一时兴起，但余真没想到还能有这样应景的饰物。”说完男人笑了起来，而一脸茫然的君主也终于被伊斯坎达尔的模样逗笑了。  
“笨蛋吗？”君主问道，说着便捧起那张脸来。  
他们先是交换了一个吻，像是玩耍般嬉闹，君主咬了咬那片厚实的下唇，又反被舔过唇齿。包裹着他身体的天鹅绒披风也被解了下来顺势落在了床边，让伊斯坎达尔得以看到那副模样的全貌。  
胸口金色的铃铛与红绿相间的丝带让他看起来像是一个被精心包装的礼物，跨坐在腿上的臀部被丝绸质的面料细心包裹着，隔着柔软的织物便能感受到里面的轮廓。君王眯起赤色的眼睛注视着眼前的人，这副模样是他不曾见过的，不是平日里成熟稳重的教师也不是19岁时莽撞的少年，而是两者之间的带着少年的稚气却要装成大人般倔强的模样。  
带茧的手掌抚摸过腰线，裸露在外的皮肤温度稍低，被炽热的手掌抚过而起了些鸡皮，顺着向上便穿过短装的衣摆，落在单薄的胸口。身上的人有些难耐地扭了扭身子，泛着红晕的脸颊上是湿润如绿松石的眼睛。  
伊斯坎达尔的手揉搓着娇嫩的皮肤，同时他去吻那双眼睛，年轻的君主只是闭阖着眼，情怯地扭过头去，却发出舒适的呢喃忍不住挺起自己的胸膛，细碎的动作使脖间的铃铛发出脆响。温柔的亲吻转而落在泛红的耳尖，发梢上不再是熟悉的烟草味反而透着一股奶香让伊斯坎达尔忍不住埋在黑发里嗅闻了一番。  
“rider...”君主难以自持地叫着男人，他声音柔软尾音里带着颤音，“唔呣...”他被伊斯坎达尔重新吻住，张开的口被厚实的舌闯入搅动，被吻得失去力气任人摆布。  
“小子，变小了以后就和以前完全一样了嘛。”一吻毕，伊斯坎达尔笑了起来，怀里的人因缺氧而面色潮红，灰绿色的眼睛里泛着迷蒙的雾气。  
“什么？”被这样说的埃尔梅罗二世反倒不愿意起来，坐起身子不满地看着眼前的男人。  
“不愿意承认的话就来证明给余看啊。”激将法在这件事上总是好用的，别扭的君主涨红了脸却还要掩饰自己的慌张，往日里的牙尖嘴利就像是不曾存在过一般，灰绿色的眼睛打着转似乎在打着什么小算盘。  
这副表情是伊斯坎达尔所熟悉的，每当埃尔梅罗二世准备找些什么借口时都时这副模样。也难怪他那位义妹会坦言自己的兄长实在是不善于骗人，君王单手撑着脑袋玩味地看着眼前的青年，而那张略带稚气的脸却是他未曾见过的，他眯起赤色的眼睛欣赏着眼前的人，他像是已经忘记自己穿着怎样的衣服，而是沉迷于君王的哑谜之中。

过了一阵，君王似乎也失去了耐性，“韦伯。”他叫了一声。  
听到君王叫自己，年轻的臣下重新看向自己的君王，却被那只大手扣着脑袋重新与他接吻。炽热的吻里是带着占有欲的侵犯，让君主的手忍不住去抓紧周遭的事物，已经被紧紧环抱的青年只能攀上强壮的肩膀，如缺水的鱼大张着自己的嘴，任由肉粉色的舌进入自己的口腔。他的眼角因缺氧而沁出泪花来，却因为君王的一句“与曾经一样。”而倔强着不愿意服输，他试着去追逐那个吻，却被诱导地贡献出更多，当他彻底失去力气靠匐在君王的胸膛里，仰头望着赤色如火的眼睛时，整场情事都宣告着不再受他控制。

君主的双手撑着身前结实的腹肌，他细瘦的腰被一双大手扶着才不会因无力而软下，粗糙的手掌不断抚摸着柔软的腰侧泛着暖融融的痒意，紧窄的穴口吞着半根阴茎，大半部分尚且留在外面。  
“嗯...”体内被挤开的异样感让君主忍不住发出低吟，伴随着的还有胸口的铃铛随着身体的抖动发出阵阵脆响。可他本人已经顾不得去控制这些羞人的声响，那双在他腰侧的大手辅助着他的身体不断向下坐，直到他的身体将那根尺寸惊人的阴茎吞入体内。  
君王靠着床头的软垫，欣赏着眼前的人在自己的身上颤抖，胸口那片红色的抹胸早已摇摇欲坠，露出底下平坦的奶白色胸脯和点缀其上的粉色乳粒。包臀的短裙堆在一起露出绣着蕾丝花纹的底裤，女式的内裤对埃尔梅罗二世而言并不合身，可少到几乎可以忽略不记得面料则让他们的交合省去了不少阻碍。  
硕大的阴茎将青年人的身体填满，他不断地喘息却怎么也无法完全适应那种强烈的存在感。来自君王的注视却让他不愿意服软，于是执拗地扭起腰来，稍稍抬起臀部又复而坐下，过程中硬挺的龟头碾过所带来的快感如电流一样刺激着他的身体。  
“叮叮当当”来自那金色铃铛的响声变得激烈起来，甚至像是催情的魔咒一般让君主的情欲变得愈发旺盛，逐渐支配他的身体连他的呻吟声也变得放浪起来。纵使是伊斯坎达尔也极少见到这样的君主，往日里的矜持已被他抛在身后，原始的欲求使他在男人的身上化为淫魔。  
“嗯啊...”被龟头反复撞击敏感带的埃尔梅罗二世不受控制地颤抖起来，情欲的刺激让他的前端早已硬挺着分泌出大量清液来，湿透了的蕾丝网面勒着他的阴茎，不适感与快感搅合在一起让他难耐又烦躁。伊斯坎达尔看着眼前的人，他身上的圣诞装早已凌乱不堪，抹胸从胸口掉下大半，原本粉色的乳粒也因情潮而变得艳红。那条充满色情意味的丁字裤则被他整个拉到了一边，好将硬挺的前端释放出来，却又勒着大腿的内侧留下一道红痕。  
湿热的穴口正反复吞吞吐着伊斯坎达尔的阴茎，被肏开的穴口露出媚人的红色来，在水光下泛着迷人的色泽。君王充分享受着这份难得的艳情，他的手紧握着埃尔梅罗二世的腰肢，来自肠肉的挤压让他的额头蒙上细密的汗水。内壁的肉粒研磨着阴茎柱同时穴心又不断地往里吸，已经习惯了情事的身体食髓知味般不断地向他索要更多同时也带给他更多快感。

君王发出如野兽般低哑的慰叹，他握着腰肢的手开始用力控制着身上的人不断加快交合的频次，纤细的君主如人偶般任他摆布，无措地抱住他的脖子，修长的手指穿过赤色的发丝，最后如抓住最后的浮木一般抓紧了伊斯坎达尔脑袋上的那对鹿角。  
“这的确很适合现在的你...”君王笑着说道，说着用力地向上顶同时带起身体，失去平衡的埃尔梅罗二世发出慌乱的尖叫声，一阵天旋地转后他已被雄狮控制于身下。伊斯坎达尔亲吻那双漂亮的眼睛，像是在奖赏他方才的劳碌。  
而君主却因为情欲的诱惑继续着小幅度的蹭动，灰绿色的眼睛湿漉漉地望着他，像是受了委屈般发出低低的呻吟。这样的催促似是最佳的邀请，伊斯坎达尔轻笑了起来“就那么喜欢嘛？”他凑在君主的耳边问道。  
“唔...”像是被戳中了要害一样埃尔梅罗二世先是皱了皱眉，红着脸想要躲开。可伊斯坎达尔岂会让他如愿，强壮的男人将君主的一条腿抬起架在自己的肩膀上，被迫侧躺着的君主不满地嘟囔起来，却被随即而来的肏弄搅得说不出话来。  
嘤呀的呻吟和铃铛的脆响伴随着交合处的水泽声交织在一起，伊斯坎达尔自然不会放过任何一处甜美，他顺着修长的颈线啄吻，在苍白的肌肤上落下细碎的红痕，在单薄的肩头落下压印。大手揉捏着单薄的乳肉，掐弄着硬挺红肿的乳珠，描摹着敏感的乳晕，直到身下的君主被撩拨得缴械投降不再做任何反抗。  
他们再次重新去吻，略带粗暴地毫不介意牙齿的磕碰，多余的涎液顺着口角滑落，仿佛只有吻才能传递彼此的情绪。身体被彻底打开的君主承受着越来越快的抽插，硕大的阴茎将他的身体搅得混乱连意识也要跟着蒸发。  
“rider...”他反复的呼喊着，断断续续如泣如诉，如咒语般将他们捆绑在一起。伊斯坎达尔，亚历山大大帝，征服王，拯救人理的英灵，此刻红发的男人谁也不是，仅仅只是属于韦伯.维尔维特的rider，那清朗的声音被情欲蒙上暧昧的暖色，如蜂蜜般粘稠要将他包裹。  
君王发起猛攻，低哑的慰叹甚至转为低吼，精装的腰肢加快的肏弄的速度，将那湿软的穴顶得发麻。强烈的快感让身下的君主从呻吟变成尖叫，细长的手指紧攥着身下的被单，苍白的身体不住地颤抖。不断累积的快感叫君主射了出来，白浊的精液从硬挺的前端射出时，后穴跟着绞紧饶是伊斯坎达尔也吃不消这样蚀骨的刺激，额角的青筋凸起汗珠顺着眉弓骨汇到眉心落下，但他却还想要更多的。  
瘫软的君主整个趴在床上，伊斯坎达尔的大手控制着他的腰使他的臀部高高抬起贴合着君王的胯部。后入的姿势使埃尔梅罗二世像雌兽般匍匐在地，高潮后的不应期使他大脑空白，只感到后穴被人不断地撞击，巨大阳具离开后挤入反反复复。  
伊斯坎达尔紧握着拿细窄的腰，拇指摁在腰窝的阴影处。这个角度让男人完整地看到君主的身体，后背的突出的肩胛骨如扇动的翅膀，苍白的肌肤因情热而泛着红润的色泽，而包裹着他身体的后穴不断地有汁液向外流淌，如同成熟到烂熟的果实不断地流出香甜的浆液。“叮叮当当”地，那串铃铛再次响了起来，失了力气的君主已经没有过多的反应，水泽声与撞击声占据了整个空间。  
当浓稠的精液顺着他们的交合处的缝隙往外漏，而君主瘦弱的身体已经没有丝毫力气，如断线的人偶般倒匐在床上，黑色的长发将他的面容遮挡了起来，君王的大手将他捞进怀里，细心地整理黏在脸上的发丝，而后吻去他眼角的泪水。  
“笨蛋...”年轻的君主如撒娇般地抱怨，随后便被缠绵的吻夺去了所有抗议的机会。


End file.
